


FF7 Drabbles

by Kpzske



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpzske/pseuds/Kpzske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various FF7 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Should Have Said Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever, I appreciate any and all feedback! The inspiration for this fic came from this post http://c-is-for-circinate.tumblr.com/post/125107660715/so-i-know-how-much-everybody-loves . Enjoy!

Thunk

"Ugh" Cloud groaned as his head hit the dinning room table.

"You know, you could have avoided this if you had told them earlier" Sephiroth said as he rubbed his husband's shoulders. "It's not like you didn't have the chance. I mean we HAVE been married for two years now".

"How should I have known my parents would try to set me up with a girl?" Cloud mumbled into the table. 

Sephiroth sighed. "At least you could have told them you aren't single".

Cloud stood up abruptly. "And what was I supposed to tell them? 'Hey mom, hey dad, guess what? I don't actually work as an accountant, I'm actually working for the government and regularly kill people as an occupation. But good news that's how I met my now husband who I was supposed to kill but I fucked up'. Yes, I think that would have gone swimmingly".

Sephiroth just smirked as his husband continued on ranting about how his parents would have either died of shock or laughter. 

"Have you ever thought of just telling them that a friend set us up? I mean considering that Zack was the one to give you the assignment it is kind of true now", Sephiroth interjected when Cloud paused to take a breath.

Cloud just stopped in his tracks and halted his rant.

Sephiroth tried to hold back his laughter "You know you could clear this up with a simple phone call" he said as he held the phone out to Cloud.

"Fine, I'll call them" grumbled Cloud as he grabbed the phone out of a smirking Sephiroth's hand.


	2. I Should Have Known Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! So this took longer than I was planning to get done, but with my last couple of weeks with my coop term, I have been really busy. Hopefully I can get more ficlets out soon, but might not be for another couple weeks when I am done my coop. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos! Hope you all enjoy this!

"Seph! I'm home!" Cloud called as he stepped into their apartment.

Sephiroth got up from the couch. "Welcome home" he said as he hugged his husband.

An explosion sounds from the direction of the kitchen.

Cloud jerked himself away from Sephiroth.

"What the hell?" he asked glancing to the kitchen door.

"Zack, what the shit did you do?" Sephiroth yelled as he rushed towards the kitchen.

Cloud hurriedly followed Sephiroth.

"Did you seriously let Zack near our kitchen?" Cloud asked. shaking his head. "You do realize he is the resident explosives expert in our entire organization for a reason, right?"

Sephiroth and Cloud entered the kitchen and stare incredulously at the charred object that was once their oven. 

Zack stood off to the side sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys." Zack said before he bolted out the door.

"Zack! Come back here and clean this up! You are NOT getting out of this that easily!" Cloud yelled at his rapidly retreating back.

"Do I really want to see the amount of damage Zack can do with household cleaners?" Sephiroth asked. "I would rather not be gassed to death just because he mixes two wrong chemicals."

"He won't cause any accidental deaths as long as he is supervised" Cloud said. "Probably."


End file.
